


The Photographer

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, Photographs, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Photographer

"Hey Seth. Sasha went to buy her gown with her and your mom." His father informed him, pouring himself a glass of juice from the personal fridge inside the office near the door.

The brunette glanced at him, acknowledging what he said, then shrugged turning back on the paperwork in his hand.

It's still three months before his wedding with his best friend, Sasha. So, he didn't understand what their fuss was about but he wasn't not going to show them that he didn't really give a fuck.

Their marriage was only for the sake of both companies that both of their families owned.

His relationship with Sasha was as platonic as hers with him. Well, that's what he thought, because it seemed like Sasha had this deep feelings formed for him. 

But he didn't really like that.

He heard his father sigh. "She's been really working hard for this, you know?" He said, heading towards Seth to sit his left leg over the table, facing him.

"And thanks for that. But, can't you see? I'm working my ass off too. Isn't this what you want? The betterment of our company?" He snapped. He really shouldn't have because he saw his father's eyes twinkled with guilt. He set down his glass on the table, then stood up, fixing his suit.

"Well, son. I think you need a break." He declared, clearing his throat. "I'll handle that work for you in a whole month, as for you, you have to help planning the wedding."

The brunette's jaw dropped to complain but it was only left opening and closing like a fish as he stared at his father incredulously.

"B-But-"

"No buts, let's go. We need to meet someone."

××××××

-Two months before the wedding-

"Oh, f-fuck! Harder. Harder." The boy whimpered as Seth gripped his hips tightly, slamming him against his very stiff cock furiously.

"Take that cock, bitch. You like it, yeah?" He gritted his teeth at the bubbling pleasure forming on his stomach.

Dean cried out, his hands against the wall trembling at the immense feelings of him being pounded mercilessly.

"Yes, daddy, keep going, keep going." The blonde panted, moving his hips to meet Seth's hard thrusts, burying himself in too deep inside him. He grunted, tongue darted out, assaulting the skin below this kid's ear, causing him to shiver and mew.

Seth took in a sharp gasp as he tightened even more around his dick. "You like it, daddy?" Dean rasped, looking at him over his shoulders with his hooded eyes.

Eyes rolled inside the brunette's head as Dean's hot cavern got him in it's suffocating grip. "Yes, baby. Clench that ass for me. Ooh, yes. Yes." He panted, thrusts turned into short rapid ones, making the kid tremble as they both near their climax.

His jaw dropped, creating soundless cries of pleasure as Seth slammed into him mercilessly, wrecking his hole. "Ugh! Fuck!" Seth grunted, a strained growl escaped his throat. With one last slam of his cock, seminal fluids busted out of his slit, pouring inside the boy who shrieked rather loudly as his untouched member produced it's own fluids violently.

His legs trembled and felt his ass plopped down on a very nice square black couch his fiancee had given him before. Dean had dropped with him, his not so deflated cock still buried inside the blonde thrusts in him rather harshly making him yelp, slumping on the brunette's chest.

His hands were on both sides of him, letting his head drop to the side, trying to recover from the intensity of their orgasm. He's probably one of the best fucks Seth's ever had for awhile now. 

Well, ever since his arranged engagement to Sasha of course.

"Oh god. I've never took a huge cock before." Dean commented, sighing dreamily as his bare thick legs placed themselves on Seth's thighs.

He smirked. "Really? Even if you're lying it would contradict the way you sit on my cock like it's the finest couch you've ever sat on." To prove his point, he lifted his hips sharply.

"Hngh!" Dean let out a very sexy surprised moan, basically melting on Seth now.

"Baby, as much as I want to plunder your ass, we need to dress now. Father is probably looking for us." He reminded, then gently pulled him off, ignoring his whines and protests.

With his left hand on Dean's stomach, he removed his dick with his right and he could feel his body heating up.

His dick slid off with an obscene sound of slickness. Blobs of cum threatened to drip out of Dean's abused hole, but Seth stopped it by redirecting the fluids back to the cavern with the head of his cock.

"Yes, bring it back home." Dean whispered wantonly, squeezing both of his juicy pair of fat cheeks close.

"You're such a slut, baby. If you do this to another guy." Seth said, possessiveness in his tone which he didn't bother to hide. Not even finishing the threat, he stood to grab their clothes scattered around his room, put them into the laundry basket then proceed to his wardrobe.

"I don't like that tone of yours. You're the fifth guy I took up my ass. I just came out four months ago and you're supposedly one of the two main people I'm supposed to take pictures." Dean retorted, then suddenly goes quieter. "It's not like you'll ever want me again. Probably my body, but what if." He continued to mumble but Seth thought he knew what he whispered. 

A half smile appeared on his lips, hiding it with a cough then faced his naked self.

"Here." He threw his boy a new shirt that he knew nobody knows was his favorite. It's a simple black oversized shirt with a small white print on the right chest I Study Rainbows along with a small rainbow patch above it.

Definitely his cutest shirt, not trying to be so gay or anything.

The moment Dean popped into the view of him in the process of putting on the shirt, Seth knew they were fucked.

Seth knew he had a wedding to cancel.


End file.
